warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Corpus Target
(Black Seed exclusive) | abilities = Deploy Shield Osprey Nullifier Shield Seismic Shockwave Flash Bang Eximus Snow Globe Invisibility | baseexperience = | baselevel = 1 | specialbodyparts = Stealth: 4.0x Head: 2.0x | unprotectedbodyparts = | health = 500 | codex_scans = 20 | armor = 20 | shield = 500}} The cowardly Corpus Target is the objective of Corpus Capture missions. They resemble Crewmen, but their uniforms, weapons and abilities can vary depending on the level of the mission. Corpus Targets receive +300% damage from Stealth attacks, making it an effective 4.0x multiplier. They are however, automatically alerted when the Lotus announces you have found them, making stealth attacks difficult. In addition, they will drop credits at a steady rate when hit, releasing huge piles of money upon being heavily damaged, likely in an attempt to distract the pursuing Tenno. Variants Each target has a special ability they can use while fleeing from the Tenno. The ability is determined by what color suit they wear: *The helmetless, orange-with-yellow-stripe suited targets wield the and have a Flash Bang which emits a bright flash, making the Target temporarily invisible, much like The Sergeant. *The yellow-with-red-stripe suited targets (that look similar to a Corpus Warden) wield the and can perform Seismic Shockwaves which knockdown any nearby enemies. *The White suited targets wield a and are capable of creating a Snow Globe-like barrier, similar to those of a Arctic Eximus. **Their Glaxion deals high damage, enough to almost instantly kill squishy frames, and inflicts a Proc, slowing down enemies. * The gold-trimmed Nullifier Targets carry a and project a Nullifier field that absorbs weapons fire and cancels out Warframe powers; this field regenerates constantly until either the Target is downed or the orbiting projector Drone is destroyed. They can also deploy Shield and Mine Ospreys. The Warden-like variation only spawns on low level missions while the rest can spawn in any given mission (Including the Void), excluding low level missions. Bugs *Rarely, a bug can occur where the target will be invisible, and the only thing you can see is the target's gun. *If a lockdown is initiated while he is running from the Tenno, he will run to the nearest control panel and attempt to unlock the doors. However, he will always fail, and afterwards he will be come passive towards the Tenno, and simply wander around the area. *It is possible to kill the Capture targets in areas where there is water, such as the Orokin Void, by knocking him into the water with an ability like , , or . *Scanning a Capture target using a Codex Scanner can sometimes result in the entire Enemies section of the Codex reverting to its undiscovered state. Performing another scan on a Capture target can fix this problem. *Shield and Mine Ospreys spawned by certain targets are not allied to the Corrupted/Infested or to the Target Itself. This is most likely due to the Corpus Target being neutral or allied with the Corrupted/Infested faction and the osprey allied with the Corpus factions. **This target also contains its own Codex Entry. Notes *Targets have significantly higher health, armor and shields compared to an enemy of their level. A level 30 target for example may have the health and armor levels of an enemy over twice that level. Trivia *Contrary to normal Crewmen, they speak in English (typically begging the Tenno to let them go). *As of , the Targets also speak Corpus Language. *As of , they again speak English. *One type of Corpus Target is likely a Scout Crewman since it is able to cloak, possesses black uniform and wields a . *The Corpus target (along with his Grineer equivalent) is unaffected by the 's enlargement characteristic. *As with the Grineer Target, the Corpus target has a unique codex animation, this being them cowering without their weapon. Media CorpusTargetBlack.png|Black suit; Invisibility CorpusTargetRed.png|Red/Orange suit; Deploys Shield Ospreys CorpusTargetYellow.png|Yellow suit; Knockdown shockwaves CorpusTargetWhite.png|White suit; Slowing shockwaves CorpusTargetGreen.png|Green suit; Lightning bolts CorpusTargetCodexScan.png|Corpus Target Codex Patch History }} See also *Grineer Target *Nullifier Target es:Objetivo Corpus Category:Corpus